


Underage Nourry

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has to watch his eight year old step brother for two weeks. Harry hates Niall, but absolutely loves Niall's boyfriend, Louis. Niall talks Louis into fucking with the door open, that way, the boy could join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage Nourry

**Author's Note:**

> Harry- 8  
> Niall- 17  
> Louis- 19

"Niall, you're watching Harry while I'm gone. So no parties, no beer, no sex, no drugs. Nothing but Disney movies and pizza with your little brother. Understand?" Mum asked.

"Not even Lou?" I whined. "Lou is always welcome, since I know he gets along with children. Now be good. You know where the money for food is. Don't let Harry cook. He'll burn himself. If he gets sick or anything, medicine is behind my mirror. Your backup inhaler is in the kitchen drawer."

"Okay, mum." I said. "And one last thing before I go." "Yeah?" "I love you." "Love you, too, mum. Make good choices. I don't want another little brother, Harry's probably already a little brat." "Oh, shut up, Niall. I may be going on my honeymoon, but I'm too old to reproduce." She chuckled.

"Gross, mum." I sighed. "Bye, sweetie. It's only two weeks. Harry isn't that hard of a child to care for, just put on Fox and the Hound, give him so food, and he'll be fine."

"Okay. Bye, mum." I said, as she walked out, getting into her new husband's car. I went into the living room where my new step brother sat on the couch, watching Spongebob.

"Hey, Harold." " M' names' not Harold." He said, as I sat down next to him. "Can I call you Harold, though?" I asked, slinging my arm around his shoulders. He pushed it away, pouting at me. "No. You can't call me anything."

"Why not?" I asked. "Because I don't like you." He huffed, crossing his arms. "Why don't you like me?" "Because I used to be an only child, until you came along, but dad says you're my brother, even though you're not."

"That hurts my feelings, Harry." I said. "I'm going to my room now." He said, getting up. I sighed, taking my phone and calling Louis. "Yellow?" He asked. "Come over. I need your help for the next two weeks with this little brat."

"Why should I help?" "Kids love you. Now get your arse over here." "Fine, fine. I'm coming. You must've shoved that butt plug into something bad." He replied. "My butt plug is amazing, thank you." I said.

"Whatever, Ni. I'll be there in a bit." He said. "Bye." I said. "Bye." He said, before hanging up. I sighed, going up to Harry's room. "What?" He asked, when I opened the door. "Stop talking to me like that, Harry. I'm 17, you're 8. I'm in charge of you, and you are not going to disrespect me. Understand?"

"What're you going to do? Spank me?" "I sure as hell will." I said. "Don't swear." He said. "Don't tell me what to do. Hell, arse, bitch, shit, fuck." I said. He gasped, tears filling his eyes. "You can't say those words!" He gasped, starting to cry. "Well I just did." I said, turning around and leaving.

Soon, Louis was straddling my hips, pressing kisses to my neck. " 'S a shame that Harry doesn' like you. We could teach him a bit of fun, don't cha think?" He mumbled into my neck. "If he were older, yeah." I hummed, running my fingertips along his spine, making his back arch.

He grinned, opening my drawer, and pulling out the lube. "Harry's in the other room." I said. "He'll think we're playing or something stupid like that." He smirked, before kissing me softly. "Fine." I sighed.

He grinned, handing me the bottle of lube, then getting up to peal off his bright red jeans. I got up, pushing him back on the bed. He bit his lip, looking up at me. "Think you can cum just from my tongue? If you can, I may fuck you tonight." I smirked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I can cum from your t-tongue." He stuttered. I pulled his boxers down, letting his long, hard cock slap his stomach. I threw the lube aside, lifting his legs up, spreading his cheeks. "Mm, nice and clean." I mumbled.

"Hands and knees." He scrambled to get on his knees, showing off his bum. I spread his cheeks, letting my thumb run over his pink hole, watching as it clenched then unclenched, just begging for something inside.

I leaned down, licking the rim a bit, making him whine underneath me. I licked over the hole a few times, as he whimpered and wreathed beneath me. Soon, I pushed it in, wriggling it around, making him moan.

He reached down to grab his cock, but I grabbed his hand pushing it away, then give his balls a small smack, making him whine out. I continued to fuck him with my tongue, as he pushed his bum towards me, moaning and whining.

\--- Narrative P.O.V. ---

"Uhh, please, Ni." A voice cried out. Harry perked up in curiosity. He got up, tip toeing through the hall, stepping over the squeaky floorboard. He opened Niall's door, just enough to see in.

Niall's tongue was in another guys bum, the rather gorgeous man, or so Harry thought, moaning beneath him. "So good, baby, 's so good." Louis cried. Harry felt his boy bits start to hurt as a white, gooey looking substance shoot from the man's willy, and the man let out a high pitched whine.

Niall praised him, telling him how good he was. Harry's hand was in his pants, hand rubbing against his boxers. "Do you need anything, Louis?" Niall asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

Harry didnt get to hear Louis' response, because he was running back to his room, jumping over the noisy wood, before locking his door, and having a guilty wank over what he had just seen.

\---

Niall's P.O.V.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" I asked, opening his bedroom door. He glared at me, turning away. "Well, my friend is over. I'm gonna order pizza, so if you want any, you're free to join us."

I went downstairs, where Lou was sitting on the couch. He grinned up at me, waving me over. "What'd he say?" He asked. "Nothing. He just turned away from me. Suppose I shouldn't have cursed at him, I guess I made him upset."

"He's only eight." Louis whined.

\---

Louis and I sat on the couch, cuddling, watching a movie, and eating pizza. It had been about an hour since I had talked to Harry.

"N-Niall?" Harry's small voice stuttered. "Hey." I said, looking to him, where he stood on the bottom step. "C-Can I have some pizza?" I asked. "Of course, Harry." I said. He slowly shuffled towards us, opening the pizza box, and taking a piece out, setting it on a paper plate, before sitting next to us. 

"Harry, this is Louis. Louis, 's Harry." I said. "Hi." Harry spoke, shyly. "Hello, darling." Louis grinned. I watched as Harry blushed at the name. "I-I like your hair." Harry said, blushing furiously. "Awe, thank you. I fancy your curls, actually." Louis grinned, pulling on one of his curls. "Very soft." 

Harry smiled, red as could be, taking a bite of pizza. He stayed quiet, letting Louis pet his hair, while we watched the movie. It got to a scene where they were talking about getting laid. "What is sex?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis, curiously. I tried to keep my laugh contained as Louis stuttered over what to say. 

"W-Well, i-, um, it-it's something th-that, uh-" "Sex is great." I interrupted. "Niall!" Louis scolded, glaring at me. "Well it is." I shrugged. "But what do you do?" Harry asked. "Well. A man puts his willy in a girl- or a boy- and it feels good." I said. 

"Oh." Harry said. He finished his pizza, and went back upstairs."What was that all about?" Louis asked. I shrugged, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "He's eight. He didn't need to know what sex was. And you should've let his dad tell him. I'm sure he didn't want to hear that from his step brother that he doesn't even like." 

"You're the one who wanted to 'teach him a little something'." I said. "That's completely true, but still." He said. "He's already got a massive crush on you. So let's do it." I shrugged. "Niall, he's a little boy!" He said. "You said you wanted to!" I said. "Fine, fine. Let's just fuck in here, and hopefully he'll catch us and join." He sighed. 

"No, we're going in my bedroom, and leaving the door open." I said, standing up. He got up, too, following me to my room. I grinned at him, pulling him towards me, running my hands over his bum. I grinded into him, making him moan. "Yeah?" I asked, feeling his hard on against mine. "Yeah." He breathed, kissing my jaw. 

I threw him onto the bed before pulling off my shirt, throwing it aside, before climbing onto the bed, straddling him. "Gonna fuck you so good, baby." I said, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you." He whispered into the kiss. "I love you, too." I sighed, pulling away. I pulled his shirt off, kissing his chest, sucking dark marks into his pale skin. 

I licked over his nipple, making the small nub harden, as he shuddered. I climbed off of him, pulling his tight red jeans down, throwing them to the ground. I palmed him through his boxers, looking down at him as he moaned. "I love pleasuring you. You're all mine. Every single inch of you." I growled, leaving a love bite just beneath his belly button. 

I pulled his boxers off of him, humming at the sight of his bright pink cock, leaking with pre-cum. I leaned down, taking it into my mouth, bobbing my head quickly, humming as Louis moaned above me, hearing a small gasp. I smirked, knowing that Harry was watching. I pulled off of Louis, grabbing the lube that I had thrown aside earlier. 

I poured some on my fingers, slicking them up, before pressing my middle finger against his hole. "Beg for my fingers." I said. "P-Please, fuck m-me with your fingers d-daddy, get me ready f-for your big cock." He moaned. I pressed my finger into him, making him throw his head back, moaning. I started moving it, making him squirm and moan beneath me.

"More, daddy, I can take it." He sighed, contently. I added a second finger, making his moan louder, pulling me down to kiss him as I fucked him with my fingers. He moaned into my mouth as I twisted my fingers, looking for his prostate. "More." He gasped into my mouth, pressing down on my fingers. I added the last finger, curving my fingers to find his prostate. 

"THERE DADDY, RIGHT THERE, MM, YES, PLEASE, FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK, DADDY, YESSS." He moaned as I found his prostate. I pulled my fingers out, making him whine. I quickly pulled my pants and underwear down, hearing another gasp from Harry, as I lubed up my cock, moaning as I finally touched it. "Put it in- Put it-Please." He moaned. 

I quickly pressed the head to his entrance, looking at Louis' lustfilled eyes. "I love you." I grinned. "I love you, too." He said. I pushed in, staying still for a moment to let him adjust. "Move, daddy, p-please." He moaned. I started thrusting slowly, before picking up the pace, fucking into him hard and fast. He was nearly screaming, eyes squeezed shut, hand on his cock. 

Tears started streaming down his cheeks, as he breathed fast, stroking himself. "Stop! Stop, no, you're hurting him, stop it!" Harry cried, pushing me. I pulled out of Louis, looking at Harry, a small buldge in his jeans, tears streaming down his face. "L-Louis, are you okay, d-did he hurt you? D-Do I need to call 911, are you-" "I'm fine, Harry, it felt good, honest." Louis said. 

"But you were crying, he was- He made you cry, it looked like it hurt." He said. "I'm okay, it felt good. I l like it when he does that." He explained. "C-B-But why were you crying?" He asked. "Let him show you." Louis shrugged. Harry looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes. "C-Can you do what you did to him?" He asked me. "I dunno... I don't think you can handle it." I sighed. "I-I can, yes I can, I- Yes I can." He said instantly. "Well... I guess so, but you have to be nice to me from now on, okay?" I asked. He nodded furiously. "I'll be nice, 'M sorry for being mean, I-I like you, really." He said. 

"Okay. Take your clothes off for me, okay?" I asked. He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, then taking his pants and underwear off, showing off his small, but big for his age, cock. "Lay down next to Lou." I said. He obeyed, laying down next to Louis, who smiled at him. "You're so pretty, Harry." Louis grinned. Harry blushed, smiling at him, wide. "I'm gonna put my fingers in your bum, alright? It''ll feel funny at first, but you'll like it." I said. "Okay." He said. I picked up the lube, looking at Louis, was holding Harry's hand, his other, lazily tugging on his cock. 

I poured a large amount of lube on my fingers, pressing my middle finger against the pad of his hole, feeling it clench and unclench. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, biting his lip. I pushed it in slowly, watching as Harry furrowed his eyebrows, visibly tightening his grip on Louis' hand. I kept it still for a moment, letting him get comfortable. I started wiggling it around, watching as he let out small whimpers. Soon, I added another finger, twisting them and scissoring them as he moaned and panted beneath me. Louis was sucking Harry's prick by the time I had the last finger in, causing him to close his legs every time Louis would suck on his little ballsack. 

His fingers were tangled in Louis' hair, and he was looking me straight in the eye, moaning out half sentences, breathing fast. I slowly pulled my fingers out, making him whine. "Louis, off." I said. Louis pulled off, grinning at me. "Louis' gonna fuck you, okay?" I asked. Harry nodded, quickly. "Get on your hands and knees, okay?" He did as I said, watching as Louis slicked up his cock, pressing into Harry slowly. "L-Lou, it hurts." Harry whined. "It'll get better, baby, I promise." Louis responded. I lubed up my cock again, getting behind Louis, and quickly pushing into him, making him moan out.

"Move, Lou." Harry whimpered. Louis started fucking into him, pushing back into me, then forward into Harry. The room was filled with moans, skin slapping against skin. If anyone were to walk into the house, they would know what was happening. "Lou-ah-is, f-faster please." Harry moaned out. Louis started moving faster, moaning loudly with every push and pull. "Fuck, you're so big, Niall." Louis moaned. 

I kissed his neck, sucking bruises into his shoulder, holding his hips as they moved back and forth."L-Louieee, m-my willy, i-it- mm, p-please." Harry moaned out. I pulled out of Louis, moving so I could suck Harry's prick. I moaned around the small cock as Harry started licking at my own dick, sucking little by little into his small mouth. I felt Harry shudder above me, moaning around me, knowing that he had came. I released into his mouth, making him cough, pulling off of me. Soon, Louis was moaning loudly, stopping his movements in Harry.

I got out from under Harry, while Louis pulled out of him. Harry fell down to the bed, breathing quickly. "Well? Did you like it?" I asked. He nodded against the mattress, stretching his limbs out. "Let's get you cleaned up, then we can take a nap, alright?" I asked. He nodded, and I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Louis and I bathed him, stealing kisses from him every once in a while. 

And if the next two weeks weren't the best weeks of my life, I'll be damned.


End file.
